


The Attack

by drfrankentweed



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfrankentweed/pseuds/drfrankentweed
Summary: Trapped and alone... Kate is out of options.





	The Attack

_‘I am alone,’_ thought Kate Stewart as she cowered behind an upturned table. _‘There are only three of them and yet … and yet, I know I’m the only one left.’_ The screams of the others had cut through Kate – convincing her that she was being deliberately left until last. She sighed, peering quickly over the table before ducking back down again.

_‘They won’t get me without a fight,’_ she thought with a determined nod - the sudden resolution dying within her as she stared with a touch of despair at her now empty and useless gun. _‘Okay, Stewart. Come on. You’re not defeated yet. Give me a status check.’_

Clenching and unclenching her fists to try and loosen the tension, Kate gathered her thoughts. _‘Right … no weapons … no outside help. Two doors … either side of the room so presumably they’ll try to outflank me. I need a distraction…’_

Tensing suddenly at a soft whisper, Kate realised she was out of time. They were already here. Deciding to meet her fate full on, Kate raised her head … and was immediately assaulted on both sides.

Standing up, Kate cast a baleful look at the two children who were doubled over with laughter, water guns dangling by their sides. Dripping with water, hair plastered to her head, Kate glanced across at the third member of the attack team.

“And what do you have to say for yourself?” Kate raised an eyebrow at Osgood who was torn between looking vaguely contrite and trying not to laugh.

“Well … it was YOUR idea…”

“Indeed it was,” agreed Kate, bending down to pick up her water gun. Straightening up, she regarded the other three with a wicked grin. “And now it’s MY turn to be the hunter…”


End file.
